


论梦

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [9]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 国产沙雕玛丽苏穿越短文（。
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 5





	论梦

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.5.12

全是假的，我的脑洞，别当真  
切勿上升  
这是一个我很喜欢的故事，希望你们也喜欢  
生日贺文

——

高峰和栾云平演出散场回家已经很晚了。  
栾云平看了看时间，5月12日00:26，回头抱住站在门口换鞋的高峰，“老高，生日快乐啊！”  
高峰笑着，“就这么干祝啊？没点表示啥的？”说完还指了指自己的脸蛋。

栾云平也不忸怩，亲了他脸颊一口，还顺带着送了一个黏黏腻腻的深吻。脸很红，气息不稳。不急，不急，时间还有很多。  
“吃蛋糕吧，我定的木糖醇的，可以敞开了吃。”  
“好。”  
奶油蛋糕啊，奶油白乎乎软绵绵，最适合接吻了。狐狸糕如是想。

气氛很好。好像有着满屋子的粉红泡泡。  
像两只快活的蜂鸟，比翼飞上天空，他们的快乐抓都抓不住，禁果的花蜜是那样的香甜。下落，一齐下落，坠入了世界上最柔软的棉绒堆里。果然啊，和云平在一起永远都是这么舒服。

栾云平的意识再次清醒的时候，发现自己正趴在高峰的胸口，高峰眼睛眯着，一脸餍足。  
“这折腾的，差点把正事儿忘了。”栾云平挣扎着要坐起来。  
“嗯？我这可是干了一晚上正事儿啊。”起了逗弄他的心思。  
“去去去，老不正经的。”小栾脸又红了一层。  
栾云平起身，去外屋拿了个东西回来，“给，生日礼物。愿你身体健康，事业有成。年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。”说着把礼物递给了他。

“事业有成也是和你一起，岁岁的今朝也要和你一起过。”亲了亲小栾的脑顶，不出意外的看到了他红红的耳朵，很满意。  
掀开礼物上蒙着的布，定睛一看，嘿，两只小灰兔。两只都只有手掌那么大，兔子们本来已经睡熟了，让栾云平拿过来的时候晃来晃去的又吵醒了，现在正挨在一起迷迷瞪瞪的吃手手，模样可太耐人了！  
高峰太高兴了，太喜欢了。小心翼翼的把小笼子放到床头柜上，决定今晚要两只兔子陪着一起睡。  
栾云平笑的前仰后合的，“老高，三十六啦，怎么还是这傻模样！”话虽这么说，但也没打算把兔子拿走。上前抱住高峰，倒回床上，两人演出完有折腾了这么久，很快便累得坠入梦乡。

——

高峰半夜醒来，翻了个身准备继续睡，看到了床头柜上的兔子。  
“嗯？怎么是红眼睛的啊？刚才看还不是呢。”正这样想着，突然眼前闪过一道红光，他感到一股巨大的力量在拉扯自己，随即陷入了黑色的漩涡。

——

高峰现在非常迷茫。

对面的大楼上清楚的写着“图书馆”三个大字，来来往往的年轻学生从眼前经过，高峰觉得自己大概是在某所大学里。为什么在这，怎么来的，他却通通想不起来。  
再看看自己，穿着一身睡衣坐在树下的长椅上，怎么看都觉得和大学的气氛格格不入。“赶快离开，别丢人了”高峰的脑海里现在只有这个想法。就在他起身准备溜走的的时候，一个很熟悉的声音叫住了他。  
“哎，叔叔，您是迷路了吗？”

高峰绝不会认错这个声音，这个与自己相伴十多年的声音，但是听着又稍微有点不一样。他机器人一般僵硬的扭回头。是他，但是不是自己认识的他。

十八岁的栾博。牛仔裤，白T恤，背着一个大书包，浑身上下都散发着青春的气息，他的头发比后来要长一些，乱蓬蓬的，摸起来手感一定很好。高峰痴痴地盯着少年的头发看时，又听到一声“叔叔”。  
“哎！”相声演员占便宜的本能还在。  
坏了，坏了，本想装做什么都没发生的溜走，这一答应就不得不有了交流。高峰赶紧回过神来，来不及想自己为什么会见到这个时候的小栾了，他必须提起精神准备见招拆招。

少年并没有想象中的难应付。  
现在他深信不疑，眼前的人是早晨起床发现自己的爱狗不见了急忙跑出来找狗的一个无助大叔。

“我帮您一起找，我家原来也养狗，您的心情我完全能理解。您内狗长什么样啊？”  
不管什么时候，都是这么直愣愣的，又傻又热心肠。小栾啊，你就不怕我是个坏大叔，把你吃喽？想到这里，高峰有点心虚，这确实是我吃了啊。  
“咳咳，一条京巴。白的，眼睛挺大，叫它名字它会应，嗯…名字叫…平平。它本是一条农村的小狗啊，让我接到城里还给弄丢了，怎么这么命苦啊……”接过少年递过来的手绢，装模作样的擦了擦眼睛，“农村的小狗不容易啊……”  
“叔叔，叔叔，您别急，咱一起找找。我上午没课，我陪着您啊。一定能找到的，别哭了啊，叔叔。”

撇着嘴点点头，高峰其实心里都乐开花了，白白的听了这么多声叔叔，心情过于舒畅啊。

两个人开始了他们的寻狗之旅。  
哪里会有什么狗啊，全是高峰编的。但是看着身边的少年卖力气的叫喊着“平平”，脑门上缓缓滑落的汗珠，阳光下白的透肉的T恤，高峰想着，这样的小栾，我哪怕多待一秒也是快乐啊。

一大一小两个人在学校转了大半圈，高峰眼见着校园里的人越来越多，自己穿着睡衣太吸引眼球。

“孩子，咱歇歇，叔叔年纪大了容易累。”说着坐在了湖边的石凳上，还贴心的用手擦了擦旁边的位置。这个凳子是高峰观察好久专门挑出来的，位置隐秘，不怕别人打扰，最妙的是它的大小堪堪坐下两人，小栾紧紧挨着自己，他有几根睫毛都能看清。

“你是这里的学生啊？多大了呀？”  
“是，我学室内设计的，才大一，刚刚十八。您是干什么的呀？今天不上班没关系吗？”眼睛眨了眨，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样扑棱扑棱的。高峰使出浑身的力气才把自己想亲上去的欲望压制下来。  
不行，不可以，他还是个孩子，都不认识我是谁。  
“十八岁好啊，这么年轻，未来有无限可能啊。你是个好孩子，以后肯定有出息，毕业以后当个设计师，你肯定是全公司最优秀的那个，大有作为！”，高峰顿了顿，“我就是个随便说说相声的，上的是夜班。”  
一听到这位大叔是说相声的，少年突然就来了精神。“您是说相声的！这，这也太棒了吧！不瞒您说，我特别特别喜欢相声。”又突然想起什么似的，猛地站起身，“您坐在这儿别动啊，我马上回来，很快！千万别走！”一溜烟跑没影了。

少年说的很快确实快，三分钟不到就又出现在高峰的面前。双手背在身后，眼神闪烁，有点不好意思的感觉。“您渴了吧，我买了两瓶北冰洋。”有点害羞的递给高峰一瓶。  
少年不肯挪开目光，非要等高峰喝下一口才舒了一口气。  
“叔叔，那您……您能不能给我展示展示您的相声啊？”  
呵，小兔崽子，你这是让我“拿人的手短 吃人的嘴软”呢！果然，兔子不管年纪多小也是狡猾的很，和那个臭栾云平一个样！  
“行，我看着你就高兴，卖卖力气唱一个《同仁堂》吧。”

栾博不知道，这个穿着睡衣，手里打着空气板儿的大叔为什么全身都在散发着迷人的光芒。少年看呆了。  
“嘿，小子，回神了哎！”

“先生。我，我，我……”半天没说出来什么话，反倒是撇下了嘴，眼圈红红的，马上就要哭出来。  
高峰和他朝夕相处了这么多年，他的一丁点感情变化都被捕捉的清清楚楚。“怎么了这是，别哭啊小子。有什么难过和叔叔说啊。”顺势抱住了少年瘦弱的身躯。  
趴在高峰肩头，少年啜泣了一会，抬起头来。

“叔叔，不瞒您说。我刚刚说我没课是骗您来着，我有课，一上午的课。但是，但是我现在很迷茫，我不喜欢室内设计，每堂课我都在煎熬。每天都很煎熬，想死的那种煎熬，我太难受了。我喜欢相声，也有过去学的念头，但是被我妈给狠狠的骂回来了。我真的，真的好羡慕您。”  
说完这一通话，突然想起来自己有多么失态，怎么就光天化日的在一个陌生人面前嗷嗷大哭了呢。想到这耳朵就变红了，扭扭捏捏的低下头。

高峰太心疼了，方才那番话紧紧捏着他的心，快要喘不过气来了。他从来都不知道一向乐观开朗的栾云平，在少年时还有这样的痛苦时光。栾云平啊，应该是天天傻呵呵的一直笑着的啊，无忧无虑，愣头愣脑，那才是他的小栾啊。那样妙的一个人儿，绝不是该在最美好的年龄里天天在煎熬啊。

抱紧了怀中的少年，抱到两个人都觉得有些生疼，但是谁也没打算放开。  
高峰缓缓开口。“不急啊。学业既然学了，就先好好学下来，半途而废的孩子不管学什么都是不成的，对吧？”  
“等毕业了，那才算是刚刚开始呢，到时候你要记住，做的事要无愧于心。你是个好孩子，听从自己内心的声音，准没错。你信叔叔的话，你的未来好着呢！你信我吗？”  
“信。”少年认真的点点头，高峰从他的眼神里看出来坚定的神色。  
“叔叔，我明白了。谢谢您。咱们继续找小狗去吧？”

嗨，怎么还有这茬啊！  
高峰却觉得不妙，眼前的景色变得越来越模糊，连抱着的少年的脸都要看不清了。我得赶紧走，高峰想。  
“你回去上课吧，叔叔自己找，肯定能找到的。”，又好像是喃喃自语，“能找到的，不管丢了什么都肯定能找到的。”  
“嗯，好。那您要是还缺人手一定叫我。”起身告别。少年人总是好似一阵风，说做就做，说走就走。高峰已经看不清他离开的身影了，但是还是朝着那个方向呆呆的望着，不肯回头。  
突然感觉到他飞奔回来的气息，一只微凉的小手握住他的手，急匆匆的勾起他的小指，“叔叔，那咱们可说好了啊，我如果以后说了相声，我一定登门拜访，到时候您也给我指导指导。叔叔再见！”生怕高峰反悔似的，小栾又一溜烟跑了没影。

“好。好。”高峰失去意识前挣扎的完成了这个诺言。

——

好沉，这是哪里来的重量？  
高峰迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，发现栾云平整个人都压在自己身上，眼睛滴溜溜的转，“可算是醒啦？大懒猫。三十六岁的人了，还睡懒觉呐！快起，快起，早点都做好了。”

高峰猛地清醒了。“等等，等等。兔子呢？内兔子的眼睛怎么是红的啊？哎，不对，我在找我的狗啊……嗯……”  
“一大早的说胡话，灰兔子哪来的红眼睛？还找狗，我看你就挺狗的。”栾云平佯装生气的捏捏高峰的脸，见他没有反抗，这才有点担心，“怎么了，老高？没事吧？睡懵了？”  
高峰摇摇头，看到床头柜上乖巧吃食的两只兔子，一切正常。  
“没事，没事，做了个怪梦。来，让我抱会儿。”  
栾云平乖乖的窝在他怀里，找了个舒服的姿势蹭来蹭去。

大早起的，这么个蹭法要是没反应，大概只有柳下惠能做到，反正高峰是做不到。  
“平儿，我要吃早点了啊。”  
“哦，好。”说着就要起身。还没等他有所动作，就被高峰扑倒在床上，受着他细密的吻。栾云平这才反应过来高峰口中的“早点”是什么意思。  
“白日宣淫，不要脸啊，老流氓！”  
“只对你一个人流氓。”

——

栾云平正在忙活午饭，高峰抱着俩兔子靠在厨房的门框上，突然问起来，“云平啊，你当年学室内设计的学得好好的，怎么突然就说相声了呢？”  
“嗨，这玩意儿，喜欢呗。”想了想又补充道，“哦，对了，曾经上学的时候还碰着一个丢了狗的老大爷，他唱了一段《同仁堂》，给我迷的不行，那个时候下的决心。本来还说我要是说了相声就去找他的。当时也傻，连名字也没问，长相也记不得了，肯定是找不到了。”

高峰看着他只是笑。

小栾啊，你可是拜访了他好多年啦，都拜访到他心里去了。

手上的兔子眨眨眼睛，还在吃菜，深藏功与名。

似梦非梦，似实非实，真真假假，假假真真，这世间的事情谁又能说的清楚呢？  
我能明白的只有，无论怎样，现在的你在我身边，以后的路我们还要长长久久的一起相伴。我的生日愿望“岁岁的今朝也要和你一起过。”从不是说说而已。

END


End file.
